


Camping Trip (one shots)

by Classic_Sans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Sans/pseuds/Classic_Sans
Summary: Nico, Jason, and Percy go out on an camping trip to realise off some stress from the after war. Once there they end up playing 'Never Have I Ever' leading to an unexpected turn of events for Nico.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: first collection





	Camping Trip (one shots)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Classic_Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Sans/gifts).



> Thank you ❤️ for reading if anything give me some slack and a koudo cause this is my very first Fanfiction.

Nico was in the truck with Jason, and Percy which was lended to them by somebody. _Who's name he forgot._ After a while of driving the entire car broke down making this as far as they could get from camp. _At least they were far enough where they weren't gonna be distributed by anyone at camp or heard._

 _"_ Damn it! " Percy said. "Guess we'll have to stop her for tonight bro, till we can get back to camp".

"It's okay bro! We can make this work no prob."

"Yayyyyy, we crashed landed now let's hurry up and start building the tent so we can get this over with".Nico muttered. _Damn it! I bet the strolls did this! they've been way into pranks this week._

"Was that starcasim I hear? From THE Nico di Angelo??". Percy said. "Don't worry we got this, plus we've been through worse" Percy laughed.

_Nico grumbled...this was going to be a lonnng night._

**skipping time..**

**They've set up everything and are in a circle around the campfire.**

"Hey!". Percy said. "Let's play _never have I ever_! You know like to make this funner than sitting around all day doing nothing for the rest of the night".

"Mm-Hm sure, fine"

They say down across each other in a three person circle." Okay you go first Percy"Nico said. "Hmmm...never have I ever not been bisexual"

"What!?"Jason said " I thought you were straight this whole time when did you start to change your mind?"

"When I started wondering what it would feel like to fuck a boy, but I mean girls are okay I just wanna do a boy too but I also don't really want to cheat on Beth's at the same time soo-"

"Okay then I'll go, never have I ever liked the color pink"Nico said. "Hah!, Lier"Percy said.

" What?!,When????"

"How about that one time we dressed you up in a pink skirt infront of Will?"Percy said. _Nico blushed a rosey red._ "Ahh_ that's right because you were super happy when you saw his reaction". _He laughs._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!😉. I'm gonna add more if you only see a little cause I'm not done yet.


End file.
